Orenji no Hanabi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Gadis bersayap kupu-kupu itu terkurung dalam es—sihir. Dan sesuatu memaksa sang siluman rubah untuk mencairkan es tersebut. / Naruto ingin melihatnya ... melihat kehidupan dari sang gadis berambut indah yang mengingatkannya pada bunga sakura. / "Kupikir, kau pasti tidak menyukai keheningan seperti ini."/ NaruSaku / Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 11 / AU / Ficlet.


"_Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,_

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu" – _N. S. 2013

* * *

**ORENJI NO HANABI**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**For**_**: SUGAR-E! G for Gift! **_**AU, Fluff, Short**_**!**

* * *

Siluman rubah—yang terlihat dari ekor keemasan dan telinga panjang berwarna senada—itu berhenti dari pengembaraannya. Bukan karena ia kelelahan, tapi lebih karena ia menemukan minat lain dalam hidupnya.

Uzumaki Naruto mematung di atas sebuah danau beku. Di hadapannya saat ini, terdapat seonggok es yang berdiri dengan tidak wajar. Namun, yang membuat Naruto tertarik bukanlah es yang tidak juga mencair meski kala itu sudah memasuki musim panas. Sihir bisa saja memutarbalikkan semua fenomena dan Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing karenanya.

Yang membuatnya tertarik justru adalah sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan sayap kupu-kupu yang mencuat keluar dari punggungnya yang kaku. Gadis itu diam membeku dalam es dengan tatapan sayu dan sendu. Di kepalanya, melingkar kuntum-kuntum sakura yang tak juga layu walau dimakan waktu. Di salah satu pergelangan kakinya, terpasang lonceng-lonceng kecil yang pasti akan terdengar merdu saat ia menggerakkan kaki telanjang tersebut untuk menari mengikuti irama lagu.

_Peri_.

Naruto segera sadar bahwa gadis yang terkurung dalam es ini adalah seorang peri. Peri yang begitu menawan pula. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk terperangkap dalam tatapan menerawang yang diperlihatkan kedua iris sewarna zamrud tersebut.

Pertama kalinya ia menyentuh bongkahan es berisi peri itu, Naruto tersadar: Inilah takdirnya. Ia akan melelehkan esnya dan kemudian menaklukan sang peri cantik.

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk melihat senyummu … ehm … Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto tidak benar-benar tahu siapa nama sang peri. Ia menamainya demikian karena ia merasa sosok gadis itu laksana kuncup sakura di musim semi. Pun demikian, Naruto tetap puas dengan pilihan nama itu. Menurutnya, bunga sakura adalah bunga paling indah di antara bunga yang pernah ia temui.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita lihat. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencairkan es yang mengurungmu?"

Usaha tanpa henti Naruto untuk menghilangkan es yang membelenggu 'Sakura' pun dimulai. Berbagai cara ia coba. Mulai dari menggunakan kekuatan langsung untuk menghancurkan balok es—yang kemudian ia hentikan karena takut melukai 'Sakura'—sampai menggunakan sihir api untuk mencairkan esnya secara halus, semua gagal.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Naruto sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa es itu hanya bisa dicairkan apabila 'Sakura' sendiri yang menghendaki. Naruto memberengut sambil mengangguk-angguk sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengamati sosok bergeming sang peri. Keheningan langsung membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak suka. Segera saja ia melontarkan kata-kata yang mendadak melintas di benaknya.

"Di sini terlalu hening, ya, Sakura-_chan_? Kupikir, kau pasti tidak menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Karena itulah, kau enggan terbangun dari tidur panjangmu dalam es. Bukankah demikian?"

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat ke dalam bola mata 'Sakura' yang setengah membuka. Meski samar, Naruto merasa satu kilatan asing di dalam bola beriris hijau itu. Jawaban yang dinantinyakah?

Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura selama beberapa saat. Di dekat danau es yang tak pernah mencair itu—yang langitnya selalu tampak biru-kelabu mengarah ke ungu—ada sebuah desa. Naruto akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya di desa itu.

Demikianlah, begitu Naruto kembali, di tangannya penuh dengan barang-barang sejenis. Meski di tubuhnya banyak bekas luka—kemungkinan ia mengalami sedikit masalah dengan penduduk saat berusaha mendapatkan barang-barang itu—toh Naruto tetap memperlihatkan tawa.

Segera saja Naruto melempar barang-barang itu ke atas es yang membeku dan mulai mengatur posisinya. Setelah beberapa menit bersusah payah, Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah 'Sakura'.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, ya, Sakura-_chan_! Akan kutunjukkan 'hadiah-hadiah' yang sudah berhasil kudapatkan untukmu!"

Sumbu dinyalakan dengan sihir apinya dan …

_DUAAAR_!

"_YAHOOOO_!"

_DUAAAR_!

"_YEAAAAH_!

Satu demi satu, kembang api dilancarkan Naruto. Berbagai rupa dan warna dari kembang api itu menghias langit yang biasanya selalu tampak sendu. Suasana baru tercipta di sana.

_DUAAAR_!

Naruto sendiri sesekali berlari dan melompat sembari membawa kembang api dengan gagang yang memercikan api berwarna jingga. Tawa riang dan teriakan-teriakannya terasa begitu lepas dan membahana—ruang terbuka yang semula sepi itu langsung ramai seketika.

_DUAAARRR_!

"_TAMAYAAA_~!"

_Cring_.

"Ahahahahaha!"

_Cring_.

_DUAAARRR_!

Kembang api masih meledak-ledak di langit—mewarnai langit sedemikian rupa. Suaranya masih menggelegar menutupi langkah-langkah kecil yang perlahan mendekat.

_Cring_.

Meski demikian, Naruto mendadak berhenti berteriak.

_Cring_.

Suara lonceng yang bergemerincing perlahan itu semakin jelas di telinga rubahnya.

_Cring_.

Naruto menoleh. Dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipinya yang terluka.

"Eh …?"

Seulas senyuman yang diimpikan Naruto pun terlihat. Naruto membelalak—terutama ketika sang peri memperlihatkan keajaibannya: Satu ciuman di pipi Naruto dan lukanya hilang seketika.

"Ucapan terima kasih dariku … karena kau sudah berhasil meluluhkan hatiku yang membeku."

Suara jernih sang peri membuat Naruto merasa melayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan, bagaimana gembiranya perasaan Naruto saat itu.

"Ti-tidak apa, Sakura-_chan,_" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dan menyeringai salah tingkah. Selanjutnya, ia pun tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri. "Ah, bukan 'Sakura-_chan'_. Maksudku, aku menyebutmu begitu karena aku tak tahu namamu dan kurasa kau cocok dengan imaji bunga sakura."

Sang peri tetap bungkam—seolah ia tahu masih ada yang ingin diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dan benar saja, tak lama Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Jadi … kalau boleh aku tahu … siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

Sang peri kembali tersenyum. Bola matanya yang kehijauan kini terlihat begitu hidup—tak lagi memancarkan kesedihan dan lebih memesona.

"Namaku …."

_DUAAR_! _DUAAAAR_!

Lalu, di bawah langit yang kini memancarkan cahaya jingga kemerahan, cerita keduanya pun dimulai.

*****FIN*****

* * *

_An example fic for_ NARUSAKU SUGAR-EVENT _that will be held at_ April, 11th. _For more information, please join_ _in_ NaruSaku _group on_ Facebook: 'Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community'. _See you there~_ :D

_As for the fanfiction, please gimme your opinions via review_. X"D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
